Le combat du germain
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Une ferme, des chèvres, la tranquillité de la campagne... Tout ça : c'est bien. Mais quand un Germain est en manque de batailles, il faut lui en trouver. Et de préférence qui soit à la hauteur de Jupiter lui-même. Heureusement, Nasir va y veiller. [NAGRON]


Disclaimer : Les gladiateurs pleins de sueur et de muscles et de... Bref ils ne m'appartiennent pas... (trop triste)

Situation continuum espace temps : Se situe à la fin de War of the Damned donc la fin quoi...

Résumer : Une ferme, des chèvres, la tranquillité de la campagne... Tout ça : c'est bien. Mais quand un Germain est en manque de batailles, il faut lui en trouver. Et de préférence qui soit à la hauteur de Jupiter lui-même. Heureusement, Nasir va y veiller. [NAGRON]

SuperBêta : **TheCrasy** à eut la gentillesse et la bienveillance, non seulement de me soutenir alors que j'écrivais ceci mais en plus de me corriger alors qu'elle ne regarde pas Spartacus. Bref c'est la meilleure *cœur*

Note de l'auteuse : Hello ! Me voilà pour la première fois avec un petit OS hors de mes chantiers battu (et ça fait peur). Cette OS à été fait pour et grâce à " **Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu** " (ça fait bizarre à dire comme pseudo XD) donc merci de m'avoir incité a le faire je me suis bien amusée. Bon y'a pas grand chose de bien sérieux là-dedans mais j'ai pris de grand soin à pas faire de boulette (enfin j'ai essayer avec l'aide de personne avisé Merci **Uki96** !). En tout cas, j'espère que ça plaira à tout le monde. Trêves de bavardages, voilà donc ma modeste participation pour la Nargon Family, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture putain de gaulois et je vous couvres de boue sacré !

Xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

[Le combat du Germain]

Deux hommes, les membres emmêlés, étaient allongés sur une paillasse. La lumière se levait doucement à l'extérieur, ce qui fit sourire le petit homme aux longs cheveux bruns. Bientôt il devrait réveiller son compagnon, le sortir des bras de Morphée. Pour ce faire il l'embrassa doucement sur sa joue rendue rappeuse par sa courte barbe.

Un grognement répondit immédiatement à son geste, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire sur son doux visage à la peau mate de l'observateur.

–Il faut se lever Agron.

Un grommellement plus fort que précédemment lui répondit. Le germain commençait à se réveiller, serrant le petit homme dans ses bras, pour l'empêcher de se lever et de rendre par la même leur couche trop froide pour qu'il y reste. Ouvrant un œil endormi il regarda à travers ses cils celui pour qui il se battrait contre les dieux eux-même.

–Tu sais Nasir. Parfois, les batailles me manquent.

Sa voix était endormie mais le jeune Syrien écoutait avec attention la suite de ce que voulait dire son compagnon.

–L'alcool avant la bataille, la fureur qui nous possède, la force qui grandit en nous. Et après cette envie de combattre les dieux pour leur prouver ce que l'on vaut. Même combattre aux côtés de ces putains de gaulois me manque.

Nasir s'appuya sur son coude et se redressa pour fixer son amant.

–Et la mort de nos frères...

La voix de petit brun n'était pas pleine de reproche, mais il avait laissé sa phrase en suspend. Voyant la peine causée par ces quelques mots, il l'embrassa. Son compagnon était idiot de dire que les combats lui manquaient. Mais s'il en voulait il lui en donnerait. Éloignant les couvertures rêches de leur corps nu il se leva promptement, avisant d'un œil critique le fessier de son compagnon.

–Tu as raison, les batailles te manquent... Je pense que tu t'es ramolli avec le temps.

Offusqué d'entendre cela, Agron se leva prestement et, se collant au dos de Nasir, il le serra dans ses bras et mordit doucement la peau fine sous son oreille.

–Tu ne me trouvais pas tellement ramolli hier soir, mais soit... Trouve-moi un combattant à ma hauteur et je te prouverai que mon sang de germain est toujours prêt à se battre.

–Soit... Alors je te trouverai ton combattant...

Nasir l'embrassa rapidement avant de le tirer pour le sortir hors de la paillasse. Ils ne combattaient peut-être plus, mais ils avaient du travail à faire, comme tous les jours depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans cette petite ville qu'était la Gergovie.

Ils avaient marché longtemps après la mort de Spartacus. Ils avaient perdu des amis sur leur route, certains avaient pris une direction différente, d'autre étaient simplement morts. Agron avait voulu continuer, retrouver son Rhin natal, mais Nasir l'avait arrêté. Le jeune Syrien avait vu son état se dégrader après avoir attrapé une mauvaise toux et il l'avait obligé à rejoindre la ville la plus proche. Finalement ils n'étaient jamais partis de Gergovie. Après avoir pris soin d'eux ils avaient travaillé quelques temps en ville, profitant de leurs atouts de combattant pour gagner quelques sesterces*, et petit à petit ils avaient réussi à s'installer sur ce petit bout de terre non loin de la ville.

Comme ils se l'étaient promis ils avaient acheté une première chèvre, puis une deuxième et ainsi de suite. Maintenant ils avaient une petite ferme où ils élevaient leurs chèvres. De temps en temps ils vendaient leurs produits en ville avec l'aide de Sibyl qui les avaient suivi dans leur périple jusqu'au bout, ils vivaient ainsi.

Ils étaient heureux, mais si Agron voulait combattre, Nasir lui, savait déjà qui serait son adversaire : Amalthée, cent soixante-six mines* de muscles, taille d'un peu plus de trois pieds*. Ses armes : deux cornes d'une coudée chacune*. Un véritable monstre.

C'était leur chèvre la plus farouche. Cela faisait des semaines que Nasir n'était pas parvenu à l'approcher pour la changer d'enclos, elle serait le combattant parfait pour son amant, et il lui fit savoir

–J'espère que tu es prêt , car c'est aujourd'hui qu'aura lieu ton combat, Germain !

Lui annonçant cela alors qu'ils venaient de finir de nourrir les bêtes qui étaient dans leur abri, il lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à un autre enclos plus petit, à peine cinq passus* de côté, où l'herbe verte avait été remplacée par de la boue à force d'être trop piétinée.

–Et qui dois-je combattre ; petit homme ?

Nasir fronça les sourcils en l'entendant le nommer ainsi et ; bombant le torse il lui répondit.

–Je t'avais prévenu que si tu m'appelais ainsi encore une fois, les dieux se détourneraient de toi. Tant pis voyons comment tu t'en sors sans eux, face à... Amalthée !

Un bêlement répondit aux paroles du Syrien, ce qui fit rire Agron à gorge déployée. Nasir le laissa rire tout son saoul, il savait qu'il serait celui qui rigolerait le plus une fois le combat terminé. De plus, le voir rire était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours trouvé magnifique. Lorsque finalement, ses rires se furent taris, Nasir ne se départit pas de son sérieux.

–Les règles sont simples, tu dois passer cette corde sur l'encolure d'Amalthée puis tu devras l'attacher au piquet qui se trouve sur la barrière que tu vois là.

Le petit homme lui pointa un angle de l'enclos qui était à l'opposé de l'énorme chèvre brune. La bête semblait regarder l'endroit tout en les fixant eux, ce qui était assez étrange. En tout cas Agron était déçu, ce combat serait trop facile à remporter.

Sûr de lui le germain prit la corde des mains de son amant, non sans lui faire un clin d'œil et il rentra dans l'arène. Son pied s'enfonça dans la boue dès qu'il y mit un pied et il leva les yeux au ciel tout en jurant.

–Par la verge de Jupiter ! Où est mon sol sacré ? Mon sol arrosé de larmes et de sang ?

L'homme aux cheveux longs ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à la question, qui ne lui était pas directement adressée de toute façon, se contentant de s'adosser à la barrière, attentif au spectacle qui allait commencer.

Agron s'approcha sans détour d'Amalthée la corde cachée dans son dos. La chèvre n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, fixant l'homme d'un regard torve. Mais le Germain ne se soucia pas une seconde du regard qu'elle lui portait et quand il fut à un pas de l'animal, il sortit la corde de son dos prêt à la passer à son cou.

Seulement dès qu'Amalthée vit la corde elle redressa la tête, montrant ses cornes à celui qui rentrait dans son périmètre de sécurité et quand il continua à s'avancer elle baissa la tête et fit un bond vers lui, lui donnant un coup de corne bien placé dans les bijoux de famille.

La douleur le fit se plier en deux, ses braies* ne lui avait servi en rien pour atténuer le choc. Il commença à se tourner pour sortir de l'enclos. Il avait eu bien des adversaire et pourtant aucun ne l'avait visé si bas. Tout concentré sur sa douleur, il ne vit pas qu'Amalthée se préparait à le charger à nouveau. Il avait effectivement fait à peine plus d'un pas qu'il sentit la tête et le plat des corne de la chèvre lui taper durement dans son fessier, le faisant basculer la tête la première dans la boue.

Son ennemi à terre la chèvre se désintéressa totalement de lui pour trouver un coin de l'enclos où elle pouvait attraper de l'herbe en se baissant.

Se retournant sur le dos, Agron pesta contre la boue et contre son adversaire mais sans même essayer de se dépêtrer de toute la boue qui l'entourait.

–Putain de chèvre gauloise !

Ce n'est que là qu'il se rendit compte que l'on rigolait de lui. Effectivement Nasir qui rigolait passa de l'autre coté de la barrière et après avoir ramassé la corde qui était tombée durant le combat il se dirigea vers la chèvre qui était concentré à manger.

–Tu vois, tu aurais dû utiliser ma stratégie : « Baiser l'homme par derrière. »

Et alliant la parole aux gestes, il s'approcha de la chèvre par derrière et quand il fut assez près il passa rapidement la corde autour de son cou. Une fois la corde passée Amalthée fut finalement sage comme une image suivant le petit homme jusqu'à son piquet où elle attendit patiemment que l'homme soulage ses pis douloureux de ne pas avoir était traits depuis quelques jours.

Agron lui était rester bouche bée. Il avait regardé toute la scène de sa place dans la boue. Et quand le jeune Syrien le regarda il tendit la main vers lui pour lui demander son aide.

–Tu te rends, gladiateur ? demanda Nasir en s'approchant.

Pour toute réponse le Germain replia ses doigts jusqu'à ce que plus que deux doigt soit tendu en l'air, le geste fit sourire l'homme à la peau halée et il finit de s'approcher pour lui prendre la main. Mais alors qu'il voulut aider son amant à se lever du sol boueux, celui-ci le tira vers lui. Le faisant inéluctablement tomber en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à ces côté, entièrement dans la boue.

Agron passa un main pleine de boue sur la joue de l'homme qui affichait un air offusqué de s'être fait ainsi rouler... dans la boue. Mais ignorant sa colère, il s'approcha simplement de lui et il l'embrassa doucement.

Nasir sourit dans leur baiser. Ils avaient eu des baisers, certain au goût de la sueur, du sang et parfois même au goût du sable. Mais c'était le premier baiser échangé qui avait un goût de boue. Lorsque finalement l'ancien gladiateur rompit le contact, ce ne fut que pour rapprocher un peu plus leur corps ensemble.

–Tu as raison petit homme, je me suis ramolli, je devrais reprendre l'entraînement. Et je commencerais bien par travailler ta stratégie...

[FIN]

 _*Sesterce :_ monnaie Gauloise (mais si vous savez « 2 sesterces mon poisson » « 2 sesterces du poisson pas frais ?! » « Comment ça du poisson pas frais ! Il est frais mon poisson Môôsieur ! » hum... Pardon?)

 _*cent soixante-six mines :_ équivaut à 80 Kg

 _*Trois pieds :_ ça va autour de 90cm

 _*Une coudée :_ c'est 44 cm

 _*cinq passus :_ pour faire simple 5 mètres (mais en vrai c'est un peu plus)

 _*Braies :_ sorte de pantalon porté par les hommes gaulois (et oui il a la tenue gauloise il est en gaule!)


End file.
